PMD Short Stories and Drabbles
by Poke-Yaoi-FanGirl
Summary: Just a collection of short stories and things I wrote concerning Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. They focus on the sadder parts, so you have been warned. Pairings so far: Skitty x Chimchar
1. Words Unspoken

Words Unspoken

Yuuto P.O.V.

As the Rainbow Stoneship rose into the air to bring us to Temporal Tower, instead of looking forward at the tower looming in the distance; I sit, my legs dangling off the flying stone slab. My ever closed, yet still seeing eyes scan the scenery. The Hidden Land was already sprawled out behind us. I can't see anything through the dense foliage, but there was a certain calming effect; the black green leaves and vines, the soft breeze against my cheek, tousling my pink hair. As long as the world can stay like this, I wouldn't mind disappearing as much.

Ah, but there's the key word: as much.

I don't want to leave Haruki.

Sure, he's a goof ball, a klutz, timid, has no sense of balance, and has a way of spending the money I so painstakingly collect, but I just can't imagine a world without him anymore. Sure he can be a pain sometimes, but he's got a good heart; something I can't say about myself. It makes me sad to think about how much I've lied to him. The way he always used to ask if I remembered anything about my past.. I always said no, but it came back to me eventually, to my credit: not all the way, but I never told him that I did remember. The little white lies here and there... Because old habits die hard. And then there was the biggest lie of all: that we will go on adventures after this; after we defeat Primal Dialga and restore time to normal. I know it's cruel, but what else am I supposed to say? Telling him 'If we change time, I'll cease to exist' doesn't really help his nerves, now does it? He'll lose his nerve if I tell him now. These last calm moments I spend with Haruki... I want them to last. I want to remember him when I disappear. I want him to remember the real me: the one who enjoys his company more than anything and loves just being near him. I am an ex-thief and a criminal, yet even I can't help falling in love sometimes, even though I tried so hard to deny it at first.

Who am I kidding? Our last adventure is staring us in the face and I can't even bring myself to talk to him, Let alone tell him all this stuff.

"Hey, Yuuto," Haruki said, His voice cutting through the silence like a knife, "there's Temporal Tower, we're almost there."

I try to ignore the finality in that sentence and stand next to him, gazing up at the now looming tower. Able to see it up close now, it appeared to have around twenty floors, give or take a few. I hold his hand, feeling the warmth of it. It was comforting to say the least. I often wonder who actually encouraged the other more. He's grown so much and gives me the credit for it, but now, in the face of an adventure I know for certain I won't come back from: he has comforted me and strengthened my resolve without saying a word.

I know from prior adventures that he's probably just as nervous, if not more so, so I squeeze his hand, hoping it had the same effect.

"Haruki," I say softly, trying my hardest to keep an even tone, "Let's defeat Dialga and save the planet."


	2. Saying Goodbye

I trudged along the craggy path ahead, becoming increasingly more exhausted. "Yuuto! C'mon!" Haruki called back at me.

"Easy for you to say..." I replied, lifting my head up just enough to give him a little frown. I just can't understand why he can have so much energy, while all my effort was going into simply putting one paw in front of the other. My ears lay down against my head when I noticed I was glowing gold and that small orbs of the light were detaching and floating away. I stood, dumbstruck for a moment, letting the realization that I was going to effectively die in a few moments sink in, before Haruki called for me again.

"Haruki, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to go with you.." I said, allowing myself to sit and wait for him to turn.

"Yuuto? What do you mean by that? ... Yuuto? " He asked when he turned and saw my translucent form.

"I know I haven't been completely truthful, but everything I am saying is true." I said, "I knew from the start that I was going to cease existing when we defeated Dialga, I never told you, and I am sorry, but I didn't want that to affect your judgment..." I lift my paw to his chest, since he was sitting in front of me, just to keep him from cutting me off. He had a habit of doing that when I was saying something he didn't want to hear. "I also remember who I was before meeting you. I must admit that I was a terrible pokemon before, and I'm happy to have met you."

"W-wait, Yuuto... You... You make it sound like you're leaving..." He said, still staring at me in disbelief.

"That would be because I am. I'm not returning to Treasure Town with you. My adventure ends right now." I dip my head, resigned to my fate. I look up in surprise when his arms suddenly wrap around me, and I am pulled into his embrace and held there tightly. "Haruki..." I breathed, having not at all expected that kind of response. I could feel his heart racing in his chest and felt his tears fall on to my pelt.

"Yuuto... You can't leave, Yuuto... The team needs you... Treasure Town needs you..." He tightened his grip on me, probably unable to feel me in his arms anymore, as I had been growing less and less opaque as time went on. I was little more than a mirage at this point, "I need you... It was because of you that I was able to make it this far. You can't leave me now... Not after we've finally brought peace..."

"Haruki.. I know.. This is difficult for me too. I don't want to leave, but I don't have a choice." I murmured, even words becoming difficult for me to say, though because of my situation or because of my emotions, I can't tell. The light around me brightened and I began to disappear, "I have so much to say, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with this... I love you, Haruki..."

With those words, I disappeared completely, leaving Haruki crying on the craggy ground where I had been.


End file.
